Bad Teacher
by HalieNichole23
Summary: "My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm your new bad teacher." Just the way Sasuke likes it. /SasuSaku/ AU. Lemons/Limes included.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction keeps deleting my Superhero Love Story fanfic. So, I'm writing this one in hopes of making up for it. I'll try to upload SLS when this story and 16 and pregnant are complete. Without further ado, enjoy!

Summary: Rockstars need an education too. Thats where Haruno Sakura comes in. "My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm your new bad teacher."

Pairings: Main: SasuSaku Minor: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen

_**Bad Teacher: Chapter 1**_

Music blasted in the background of the arena over shouting fans. The adoring crowd went crazy with anticipation as the lead singer on the stage opened up his mouth to sing the first lines of the song.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. _

By the time the first verse was said the crowd was going ballistic. Mostly because they thought the lead singer of their favorite band was quite sexy. Raven hair styled as a chickens behind, deep onyx orbs, and a very toned muscular body.

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

_Come here girl (Go 'head be gone with it) _

_Come to the back (Go 'head be gone with it) _

_VIP! (Go 'head be gone with it) _

_Drinks on me (Go 'head be gone with it) _

_Let me see what ya twerkin' with (Go 'head be gone with it) _

_Look at those hips (Go 'head be gone with it) _

_You make me smile (Go 'head be gone with it) _

_Come here child (Go 'head be gone with it)_

__Soon enough the song was over, this also meant the end of their concert. So, as the last words of the song were sung, he let his loudmouthed guitarist do his thing.

"THANK YOU SUNA! GOOD NIGHT!" The loudmouthed blonde said as he and the rest of the band retreated off stage.

"Good show tonight guys! One of your best." A masked man with silver hair sticking up said as he counted the money in his hand.

"Damn right it was! We should go celebrate! What do ya say Sasuke-teme?" The blonde guitarist suggested.

Sasuke sighed a shrugged. He didn't care about what they did after their concerts. Unless their blonde guitarist, Naruto, got drunk out of his mind and he had to drag him back to their apartment. Yes, Sasuke and Naruto did share an apartment. Hey, they were best friends after all searching for a little freedom away from their families.

"Well... about celebrating..." Kakashi said uneasily.

"What is it Kakashi?" Their bassist, Neji, countered. He had long brown hair tied at the bottom with lavender eyes with no pupils.

Kakashi grew nervous. How was he going to tell them? Well, heres one way. "I enrolled all of you in a private school, ok goodnight!" Kakashi said rather quickly starting to run away from the band scared of their reactions.

Shikamaru their keyboardist just sighed and said his usual "How troublesome..."

Sai their drummer was too busy drawing to hear what Kakashi said.

Neji and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at their retreating band manager wanting answers.

Naruto eyes windened and shouted, "AFTER HIM!" Soon after that Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke took off after Kakashi. A few minutes later, a bruised and bloody Kakashi was being dragged by both Naruto and Sasuke with Neji not being far behind them.

"Care to explain what you just said?" Sasuke said in a threatening tone.

Kakshi gulped, this wasn't a good sign. He cleared his throat and talked as calmly as he could. "I have talked to all your families, and they want you to get an education." Each band member tsked. Leave it to their parents to care about their education.

"But were rockstars! We don't need no education!" Naruto explained trying to reason with the manager.

"Naruto, if I were you, I would shut up." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone. Sighing once again at their guitarist's use of words.

Kakashi once again cleared his throat. "Classes start at nine A.M. on the dot. Its not a public school but I can't guarantee that will not recognize you. Yes it is a unisex private school and I will be at your apartment complex at eight to pick you all up. Now if you excuse me, I got me some porn to read!" Kakashi said rather happily taking out his famous Icha Icha Paradise book and walked away from his band. They all looked at their band manager with malice, thinking of ways to kill him.

"Come on dobe, we better get home." Sasuke said walking away not bothering to check if his blonde best friend was behind him or not.

"WAIT FOR ME TEME!" Naruto shouted running to catch up with his so called "best friend."

Neji shook his head and looked at the two remaining band members before going his separate way. Sai and Shikamaru soon following in his footsteps.

_**The Next Morning**_

"NARUTO SOMEONE IS STEALING YOUR RAMEN!" Sasuke shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO DARES STEAL MY RAMEN!" Naruto shouted back jumping out of bed only to step on an article of clothing and falling down on his face. "Ouchie..." Naruto complained.

Just as this moment occurred Kakashi so happened to step into their apartment with their other three bandmates. "Ah, good your both awake. Get dressed. Were leaving soon." Sasuke nodded at this, grabbed his clothes for the day and retreated to the bathroom.

Naruto sprung up on his feet and cried, "Its too early.."

"Stop complaining and get ready idiot, the sooner you do the sooner we get this over with." Neji said angrily. Naruto cringed at his choice of words and fought the urge to yell at him back. Instead he waited for Sasuke to get done changing in the bathroom and headed inside of there.

Sasuke wore a simple black shirt with blue jeans, while Neji wore something similar but with a white shirt. Sai wore a grey t-shirt with khaki shorts, the same with Shikamaru but a green shirt. When Naruto came out of the bathroom with his outfit everyone jaws dropped except Sasuke's and Neji's.

"What? I don't look that sexy." Naruto said, "What am I saying? I'm gorgeous!" Naruto exclaimed.

His attire consisted of a bright orange shirt with bright orange basketball shorts.

"Well if everyones ready lets go!" Kakashi said heading towards the door. The band following in pursuit.

_**At School**_

"Well bye boys! Have a great day at school!" Kakashi snickered. Naruto did what anyone would do, and flip off their least favorite band member. Walking into the school they seen that it was a pretty big school considering it was a private school. Not that many people lingered in the hallways. The boys walked to the office to get their homeroom assignments and seen that they all the same teacher. Heading towards the room they noticed a group of three girls whispering while looking and pointing at them.

Sasuke was getting annoyed. So he simplily said, "Do you girls need something?"

The blonde one spoke up, "No, its just.. you guys are the band Shinobi!"

"And?"

It was the brunette with two buns on her head to speak up this time. "You guys are like, really famous, sorry were kinda overwhelmed here."

"Hn." Sasuke said unamused as he starting walking to their homeroom.

"W-Wait! What homeroom do you guys have?" Asked the blonde haired baby blued eyed girl.

"Room 136." Shikamaru answered casually.

"Awesome, thats what we have! By the way, I'm Ten Ten." The brunette said once again.

"I'm Ino," The blonde said once again, "And this is Hinata, shes really shy, but a big fan of you guys, we all are." Ino said pointing to a girl with short raven hair and the same eyes as Neji.

"_Why does she look familiar?"_ Neji thought staring at Hinata.

"Well, I-" Sai started.

"We all know who you guys are. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai."

"_So much for improving my social skills." _Sai mentally sighed.

Ino was constantly talking, annoying Sasuke to no end. Soon enough they were in their homeroom. Not that many people were inside. A boy with brown spiky hair and upside down triangles tattooed on his face. Another boy with darker brown hair with sunglasses on his face shielding his eyes from view. The eight students took their seats in an unoccupied row.

"Haruno-sensei should be in here soon, shes the best teacher in this school." Ino exclaimed excitedly.

"Y-yes H-Haruno-sensei i-is q-q-quite the t-teacher." Hinata spoke up for the first time. Ten Ten nodded in agreement.

"What makes her so great?" asked Sasuke. Ino was about to answer but heard the door opening.

"You'll see." Said with a sly smirk. The boys gulped.

Sasuke looked up to see a woman enter the classroom, but, she had pink hair? He heard the clicks of her heels as she made her way to her desk. What really had Sasuke questioning was the trench coat she was wearing. She turned and smiled at the class. "Good morning!" The five band members looked around to see everyone faces brighten up as they replied. What was so great about this teacher?

"I see we have some new students, mind introducing yourselves?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"How troublesome... Nara Shikamaru."

"Hyuga Neji."

" and I'm Sai!"

Sakura smiled brightly, "Welcome to homeroom!"

The guys nodded their thanks unsure of what to do.

"I'm not only your homeroom teacher, but your health teacher." Sakura said giving the boys some information about her.

Sasuke sighed, health wasn't his best subject. He was quite horrible at it actually. His mother had to stay up countless nights with him to help him. Even then, he almost failed the class. He didnt know what it was, but he just didn't like health and health didn't like him.

"Hey class, I have an idea. Since we have new students. Why don't we play... a little game? To get to know each other. Since were stuck together all year." Sakura said suggestivly.

The class whooped and hollared and was saying how great of an idea that was.

"Ok, everyone come down and sit on the floor!" Sakura said playfully.

"_What are we? Second graders?" _Sasuke said, his irritation rising.

Everyone sat down on the floor in a circle. Sasuke continued to stare at their teacher, she still hasn't taken off her trench coat. What was she hiding? He was sure as hell going to find out if it killed him.

"Ok, first, everyone itroduced themselves!" Sakura said happily. She took a seat between Sasuke and Naruto.

The eight friends intoduced themselves.

"Inuzuka Kiba" Said the tattooed boy.

"... Aburame Shino."

"Akamichi Choji." Said a rather chubby boy with a bag of chips in his hand.

The others introduced themselves. Ready for the game to start.

"Ok class, the object of the game is to say what their name reminds you of. You know, to make learning their names and maybe even creating some nick names!" Sakuras giggled. She loves this game, its so funny to hear of what some people come up with. "Oh, and another rule. No repeating!" Sakura said. "Naruto, you start." Sakura smiled at the blonde.

"Ok!" Naruto grinned. Naruto going first meant Sasuke going last. Crap.

Everyone said their names there was some funny ones, like when Naruto said Kibas name reminded him of an asshole. Kiba retorted saying his name sounded like a dumbass. A shouting match was brawled. But Sakura didn't mind, this only meant they were going to be good friends.

"Sasuke, its your turn." Sakura turned to Sasuke. He nodded.

"Uh, Naurto's name reminds me of an idiot." Sasuke said. Naruto put a hand over his heart, faking his hurt. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Typical Naruto. Such a drama queen.

Soon he went around the circle without much difficultly until he reached Sakura. Without thinking Sasuke said. "Your name reminds me of a stripper." The class gasped while Sasuke put a hand over his mouth. _"What the fuck did I just say?" _Sasuke looked at his teacher expecting her to be mad, but she wasn't. She was actually... laughing? The class stared flabbergasted.

"Your gonna let him get away with that?" Kiba asked confused.

Sakura's laughing subsided enough for her to talk. "Please everyone, to their seats, and Sasuke..." Sakura looked at him. "I want to see you after class." The class oohed.

"Great." mumbled Sasuke.

"One of my goals of every year is to get these sticks out of my students asses and try to get them to lighten up and have a little fun with life." Sakura said looking directly at Sasuke and Neji. Just then, the bell rang. All the students left but Sasuke who was walking up to his teachers desk. Sakura walked over to the door and made sure it was locked.

"_What is she up too?"_ Sasuke questioned himself.

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura said seductivly.

"Haruno-sensei?" Sasuke said getting more nervous by the second.

Sakura giggled, "Your so cute."

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her. What the fuck was going on?

"I seen you looking at me all class period, I'm guessing it has to do with my coat right?" Sakura asked, her question right on the money.

"Yeah." Sasuke stated. His onyx eyes meeting her emerald one. He towered over her, his 6' 3 structure meeting her 5' 1 structure.

"Well, I guess I should show you right?" Sakura said seductively. Sasuke gulped, scared of what was going to happen next.

Sakura's french tip manicured hands undid each button slowly. Strangely, Sasuke was getting aroused by this gesture of movement. Soon enough she undid the last button and shrugged off the coat and the clothing fell on the floor. Sasuke jaw dropped.

Sakura was wearing a white long sleeved blouse with the buttons undone at the top showing off the middle of her black bra and a good amount of cleavage. Her black mini skirt went above mid thigh showing off her nice toned legs. Her black heels completed the look, giving her more height.

Sasuke was lost for words, was this even their teacher? Were teachers even allowed to dress like this? Not that he didn't like it of course. So many thoughts rushed through the young Uchiha's mind.

"Your too cute Sasuke." Sakura said brushing her hand along his cheek. Sasuke's blood was either rushing to his cheeks or baby making area.

Sakura took a step back and said, "My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm your new bad teacher."

_**End Chapter**_

Hope you guys liked it, please review!

-HalieNichole23


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate very much and I'm glad you like the story so far. Anyways, enjoy chapter two!

**WARNING! There is a Lime! Readers discretion is advised.**

_**Bad Teacher: Chapter Two**_

"B-Bad teacher?" Sasuke said stuttering. "Whats that suppose to mean?"

Sakura cutely put a finger under her chin, and tilted her head to the right. "Well, it means..." Sakura said taking her finger out from under her chin and stepping closer to Sasuke. Sasuke backed up until he reached the side of her desk. "It means, I'm not a good girl. I don't follow the rules." She replied sternly closing the distance between their bodies.

"H-Haruno-sensei?" Sasuke said, all his blood rushing to his pelvic area.

Sakura giggled at his nervousness. "Sasuke, Sasuke. Your way to cute for your own good." The pink haired teacher began. She trailed two fingers up his chest to rest her petite hand on his face, brushing her manicured thumb along his pale skin.

At this, Sakura turned away from the raven haired teen. He was dumbstruck once again. She turned back around to face him, but she had tears in her eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened more if that was even possible. What was with this woman? First she was seducing him, now she was crying? Probably PMSing he thought.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, I-I don't know what came over me." Sakura said in between sobs.

"Its ok, you... didn't have to stop. I like my teachers bad." Sasuke said with his world famous smirk.

Sakura smiled lightly. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Sasuke, I'm so embarrassed now! Especially since you see me twice a day."

This time Sasuke took a step forward and put HIS hand on HER cheek. He didn't really acknowledge what was happening, but it was.

"S-Sasuke?" Sasuke asked, now she was the confused one.

"I'm not going to say it again." Sasuke stated. Sakura just looked at him confused, thinking back to the conversation that had just taken place before. Realization kicked in.

"Y-you want me to continue?" Sakura stuttered out.

Sasuke nodded walking to the edge of her desk and sitting on it. Sakura blushed madly and nodded starting to take off her glasses.

"Don't, I like you better with glasses on." Sasuke said stopping her in her tracks. "Take off your shirt." He also commanded.

Sakura didn't think now she would be the one taking orders from the student she was trying to seduce. But she complied nonetheless teasing Sasuke by unbuttoning each one slowly, making Sasuke growl and he could feel his member rising up from his jeans. He thought Sakura must have seen it too since she couldn't stop looking at his lower area. Soon Sakura's blouse was completely off leaving her in her black skirt, high heels, and a black strapless bra only covering her chest. Sasuke just got more arounsed at the sight of his half naked teacher in front of him.

Sasuke lifted his finger up and motioned for Sakura to come to him, she reluctantly gave in to his request. "What do you want me to master?" Sakura asked in her oh so sweet seductive voice. Sasuke smirked at her nickname for him. Sasuke started to unzip his pants while Sakura got on her knees and asked.

"You want a blowjob?" She asked confirming his demands.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Yeah, your "teasing" got me turned on. So your going to fix it."

Sakura giggled, "Once again Sasuke, too cute for your own good."

_**Lime Start**_

Sakura rested her hand on Sasuke's thighs while he unbuttoned his jeans. He then put his hands behind him and waited for Sakura to do her part. Sakura then reached up to his manhood and started to rub it on the outside of his boxers. Sasuke held a groan in the back of his throat, Sakura noticed this and smirked.

"Groan, I want to hear you groan." Sakura commanded.

Even if she didn't command it, Sasuke would have groaned. The feeling of her small hand on his huge buldge was such pleasure. But it was nothing compared to what she was going to do next.

Sakura pulled his cock out of the slit of his boxers and started to stroke it slowly gradually getting faster.

Sasuke groaned in pleasure again, "Stop..." Sasuke demanded.

Sakura lifted her emerald eyes to stare into his onyx ones. "Whatever do you mean Sasuke?" She said with an innocent look.

"Your such a fucking tease." Sasuke said putting one of his hands on the back of her head as she started to lick the tip of his manhood. Until she fully took him into her mouth. Sasuke thought this was the most erotic thing hes ever seen. His hot teacher bobing her head up and down on his cock making intricate designs on it. Sasuke started rocking his hips in hopes of getting it even farther down her throat. Not soon after that Sakura pushed his cock into the back of her throat while he came.

When she thought he was done cuming she released the large organ out of her mouth only to realize that a couple more strings of cum came rushing out onto her breasts. Sasuke had his eyes closed in pleasure only to open his eyes and to become aroused once again at the sight of his cum on his teachers tits.

Sakura looked up at him and took note of his staring, trying to keep up on her "bad teacher" image, she scooped the cum up with her fingers and slowly but seductively put them in her mouth moaning in pleasure. Sasuke growled at this. "Naughty, naughty, Sa-ku-ra." Sakura smiled at this standing up.

_**Lime End**_

"I already told you Sasuke, I'm a bad girl, I don't follow the rules." The pinkette said with a wink.

"Well thats obvious." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "But, I hope your only a bad girl around me."

"Maybe I am, " Sakura said looking at him. "Or maybe I'm not." She said cutely turning around.

Sasuke chuckled at her childlike attitude, buttoning and zipping up his pants. Sakura looked at him doing this and decided to button up her own top.

"You know, that WAS my first blowjob." Sasuke confessed.

"Really?" Sakura said utterly surprised.

"Why so surprised?"

"Well, I mean.. your the lead singer of a rock band right?" Sakura said stating the obvious.

He nodded.

"Well, rockstars usually have lost their virginity by now."

"Not me, I guess I'm different." Sasuke said softly. "Was that your first?"

"...Yes." Sakura also confessed.

"Looks like I'm not the only virgin here I take it?" Sasuke teased.

Sakura went up to the young rockstar and slapped him playfully. "Shut up." Sakura looked at the time. "Well, second period is already halfway over, want a pass to go to class?" Sakura asked polietly.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here." Sasuke said a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Sakura nodded, also a slight blush on her face. They spent the remainder of the hour talking about nonsense and just enjoying each others company until the bell rang.

"You know.." Sakura began.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said curious of what his teacher had to say.

"Uh, whats your second period?"

"Art."

"Art Shhmart. Its not THAT important. I could get you out of that class you know... for the school year if you wanted." Sakura said.

"Really? How can you do that?" Sasuke asked happy and shocked at the same time. He hated art as much as he hated health.

"The headmistress here Tsunade loves me like her own child, I get away with anything." Sakura said with a cute grin on her face sitting indian style on the tiled floor with Sasuke right in front of her.

"So like.. skip second hour... so can I just..." Sasuke started but he was too embarrassed to say the rest.

"Can just what Sasuke?" Sakura asked, urging him to continue.

"Just stay in here... and talk to you all hour?" Sasuke said slightly embarrassed.

Sakura smiled. "If thats what you want then sure." Sakura said tilting her head to the right, a bright smile plastered on her face. Sasuke took this moment to look at how truly beautiful she was, inside and out. Just as he was about to say something else, the bell rang and Sakura went to unlock her door since she had class this period.

"Well Sasuke, I'll see you in a few class periods." Sakura said.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said awkwardly and walked out of the classroom and headed towards his class.

"_What the fuck just happened?"_ Sasuke questioned in his mind. But he couldn't deny it... he did enjoy it. _"That blonde girl was right... Sakura is the best.." _Sasuke thought once again to himself. He smirked._ "..In more ways than one."_

Sasuke sat through the remainder of his classes staring at the clock, waiting to be with Sakura once again. He paid no attention to his bandmates or teachers, it was only the first day after all, all they were doing were introducing themselves, nothing too important. Soon, it was lunch time.

"So, h-how are y-your gu-guys day s-so f-far?" Hinata shyly asked, trying to be polite and she sat down at the table made for twelve.

"Its too troublesome.. no wonder why we haven't been in the place before." Shikamaru mumbled looking at Sasuke and noticing he was staring off in space. "Something on your mind Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped his head as he realized the lazy ass of the band asked him a question. "Hn."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Ask Ino looking confused. Shikamaru found this cute.

"Thats just what that bastard says all the time, right teme?" Naruto said with a toothy grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and chose not to answer. Instead thinking about his pinkhaired teacher while the other people at the table continued with their conversation.

"Its our last period next, who do you guys have?" Ten Ten asked.

The boys, even Sasuke, said in unison. "Haruno-sensei."

"Somethings strange is going on here." Ino said narrowing her eyes at the boys.

"And what could that be?" Shikamaru asked back in a bored tone.

"You guys have the same classes, what the hell is up with that!" Ino yelled out angrily, being over dramatic.

"I-ino-chan, c-calm down y-your dr-drawing atte-attention." Hinata stuttered, her face red as she noticed some people in the lunch room were staring.

Ino huffed, but did as her friend told her.

"Yeah blondie, its not that serious." Shikamaru said mockingly.

"Here we go." Ten Ten muttered under her breath, the boys heard this and wondered what the brunette meant by this.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me." Ino said with hatred in her voice. She didn't really take a liking to this pineapple head. She thought he was cute, but he crossed the line when he called her blonde.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Why I outta-" Just then the bell rang and Naruto dragged Shikamaru out of the lunchroom before Ino could cause even more attention.

"Lucky bastard, just wait till I see him next." Ino said, still fuming at what the lazyass drummer called her.

The rest of the group just walked to their class together in silence after the fuming blonde

Sasuke was the last to arrive in class after everyone entered, he turned to see Sakura talking to that Kiba kid. He felt something anger him when she seen him rub his hair, then something got him thinking. Did she do this with everyone? Or was it just him? Sasuke continued to stare at her when he sat down. Her eyes met his, she blushed but smiled nonetheless. Sasuke smirked.

"Hello class! I hope your enjoying your day so far!" Sakura said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Welcome to senior health class, as your guys may know I am Haruno Sakura, or please, just call me Haruno-sensei." Sakura eyes darted to Sasuke, he nodded, getting the message. Too bad someone in the class noticed that movement of gesture.

"Well, since its the first day of school, I'm not going to teach you guys anything, unless you really want me too." Sakura said dragging on the sentence knowing her students answer.

Noes were heard all across the room Sakura giggled at this. "Go ahead and talk for the rest of the hour." Sakura finished as she sat down at her computer.

While the rest of his group of so called "friends" were talking, meaning Naruto and Kiba yelling at each other, Ino trying to kill Shikamaru, Hinata and Ten Ten complaining about how they had friends like this and Neji just stared at Hinata wondering why she looked so familiar. Sasuke started to ponder, and when he did he smirked, grabbed a pencil, and started to write.

Naruto looked over at his best friend. "What ya writing there teme?" he asked peering over his shoulder.

Sasuke looked up to the blonde and moved so he could see what he was writing. "A new song?"

Sasuke nodded while Naruto put the piece of paper with lyrics on it on the desk and started to strum an imaginary guitar. Sakura looked over at them and stood up wondering what was up.

"What do you have here boys?" Sakura asked curiously. Looking at the piece of paper.

Naruto was the first to answer. "Sasuke-teme was just writing up a new song."

"Its not nice to call your friend a bastard Naruto." Sakura threatened. Naruto started to get nervous.

"W-Well i've been calling him one for years! You see Haruno-sensei me and teme are best friends! Arent we teme?" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Sasuke sighed, but nodded nonetheless. Sakura giggled at this. "You two are adorable." And walked back to her desk after hearing Naruto say, "Hear that teme? Haruno-sensei thinks I'M adorable." She shook her head at this comment. This was going to be one interesting year.

_**End Chapter**_

Im starting to think of ideas for next chapter, bleh, I think writers block is starting to take effect... but I will think of something!

-HalieNichole23


	3. Chapter 3

Bleh, sorry for the long wait, haven't been in the writing spirit lately, but I promise I will finish both this and 16&P! Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. (:

I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story.. I'm just kinda making things up as I go along, so this is gonna be a really random story since I only have the ending planned out... yeah... xD

I've decided to update the rest of my stories sometime this weekend... so check em out too! (;

Anyways, to the story!

_**Bad Teacher: Chapter Three**_

"_What a day." _Sasuke thought as he was at his locker putting his unneeded books up. Its not like he needed any, it was just the first day.

Sasuke's thoughts kept returning to his pink haired teacher and the... "time" they had together. He was still confused on why he let a teacher he didn't even know for ten minutes give him a blowjob. He enjoyed it nonetheless and if thats how him and Sakura were going to spend their time he guessed school wasn't that bad after all. Free sex from a hot teacher? Thats a win in anyones book.

"TEME!" Sasuke heard his nickname from his idiotic best friend from down the hallway. Sasuke turned around with a bored expression as always. Sasuke could have laughed at the scene, but he was a Uchiha, it was against his contract to laugh. The scene showed a orange running down the hallway, but it wasn't an orange. It was Naruto. That dumbass just has to wear bright orange everyday.

"What do you want now dobe?" Sasuke said annoyed already.

"Schools over! Time for you to get me some tasty ramen!" Naruto said licking his lips.

"... Maybe you can buy some on your own if you stop buying so much useless shit. Like ramen shirts, ramen bed sheets, ramen-" Sasuke started but Naruto interrupted him by slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Never. Disrespect. Ramen." Naruto said with a deadly glare. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pushed the loudmouth away.

"Aww, how was my lovelies first day!" A new voice chirped in. Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads towards the sound and were surpirsed to see Sakura.

"Haruno-sensei! It was great! But my day is ruined since this bastard just made fun of ramen." Naruto said in a gruff voice looking at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He needed new friends.

Sakura laughed at this statement. "You two are so adorable I cant even stand it! Well, I'm sorry your day is ruined Naruto," Sakura said this then turned to Sasuke "be nicer to your friends Sasuke!" Sasuke said with a smile on her face walking past Sasuke and whispered low enough for only the Uchiha to hear, "Cause in the end.. their all you have." Then continued on her way down the hallway.

Sasuke looked at her confusingly, what the fuck was that about? "Bye Haruno-sensei!" Naruto shouted. Sakura heard it, but didnt turn around. Naruto shurgged it off, probably didnt hear him he thought.

Sasuke kept looking at the pinkette till she turned a corner. whats up with her now? As you can clearly tell, this ice cube of a man doesn't know shit about women. Thats why his fangirls presumed

him to be gay, but fawned over him anyway.

"Lets go dobe, we have band practice." Sasuke stated and walked on past the blonde haired boy.

"Hey Teme! Wait for me!" He shouted after the singer of the band.

_**At Band Practice**_

"Hello my little money makers!" Kakashi said with his masked smile.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as did Neji. Naruto, of course, was offended. "IS THAT THE WHOLE REASON YOU KEEP UP AROUND IS TO MAKE YOU MONEY SO YOU CAN GO BUY YOUR DAMN PORN?"

"Of course not Naruto! Why would you even say that!" Kakashi said with his fake hurt look. No one bought it. Kakashi sighed and put his hands up in the air with his glorious Icha Icha Paradise book clutched in his right hand. "Ok, you caught me."

"We really need a new band manager." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Neji nodded in agreement. While Shikamaru was dozing off in the chair he was currently sitting in. And Naruto... was being Naruto.

"Well anyways, on with practice!" The masked manager said while plopping down in an unoccupied chair his one uncovered eye glued to his most prized porn book. Each member rolled their eyes and grabbed their instruments and started to play.

_**The Next Day**_

The group of eight were in their homeroom just talking, well, Ino and Naruto were doing most of the talking the rest were either alseep, listening contently, or just ignoring the two blondes. It had been about two months since school started. During the second hour sessions with Sasuke and Sakura they nonstop talk, well it was mostly her. He had learned that she lives by herself, her favorite colors are green and pink, and some other stuff. He doesn't really pay attention to what she says. He just looks at her face. That damn creeper.

But Sasuke opened up too. About how he had a mom a dad and a brother. How his best friend was Naruto. How he was the lead singer in his band. All that shiz. Each day they grew closer and closer. And each day Sasuke was sad to leave her...

As the bell rung and the daily announcements were said, there was still no sign of there teacher.

"_Where the hell is she?" _Sasuke thought. Just as he thought this, the object of his mind walked into the classroom... laughing?

Yes, Haruno Sakura was laughing walking into a classroom full of curious students, but she didn't walk in alone. There with her walked a man, who looked.. no way to describe what he looked like. He had unique black bowl haircut, very bushy eyebrows, and a jumpsuit. Let me rephrase that... a GREEN jumpsuit. He looked, rather.. well... indescribable. But he looked dumb as hell.

"_Who the fuck is that? And why is she laughing?" _Sasuke thought rather angrily.

"Hello guys! Sorry I'm late, I had to stop by and see Lee-san." Sakura happily said with a smile looking towards the strange man that towered over her like everyone else.

"Yes my youthful Sakura-san. I am Lee! But you can call me Lee-sensei." Lee said, pearly white teeth, one eye closed while he raised one thumb to give the class a thumbs up. The class raised their eyebrows while Sakura sweat dropped.

"Anyways..." Sakura began. "Lee-san is another teacher at this school, him and Gai are the gym teachers." Sakura explained.

"If hes a gym teacher why the hell isnt he over there?" Sasuke shouted out in class. Startling everyone. Even himself.

"You! Thats no way to talk to youthful Sakura-san." Lee retorted fire literally burning in his eyes. "It is guys like you that I have to protect beautiful Sakura-san from!"

Sasuke just tsked and looked at Sakura. She was... smirking? It just so happens at that moment the bell for the next class rang. While everyone filed out, Sasuke stayed behind with Sakura and Lee.

"Lee-san, this is Sasuke-san." Sakura said to the odd looking teacher beside her. Lee still had fire in his eyes, while Sasuke glared hotly at him back.

"Uh, Lee-san? Don't you have a class to teach this hour?"

"Ah yes! Right as always my beautiful Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed in her face as he bowed taking his large hands and taking one of her small ones. "Until later youthful blossom." Then he ran out of the classroom.

Sasuke glared at Lee until he was all the way outside the door and his eyes soften a tad bit but were still hard as he seen Sakura locking the door. As soon as she did this she made her way over to Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth to talk but he was "rudely"interrupted as Sakura threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his. To say Sasuke was surprised was an understatement. Especially when he felt her tongue trying to get into his mouth.

Sasuke finally gave into the kiss and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and let her tongue into his mouth and vice versa. This honestly was Sasuke's first kiss. So he sure as hell didn't know what to do but just copied Sakura since she seemed to know what she was doing. When they both ran out of breath they pulled back.

"Damn, where'd you learn to do that at?" Sasuke asked dazed, still remembering the taste of her lips on his.

"Oh silly Sasuke-kun," Sakura purred in an seductive voice dragging her hands down from the dark haired teens to his toned chest, tracing invisible circles. Sasuke felt blood rush to his groin. "I said I was a virgin, but I am experienced with kissing."

Sasuke frowned at this. Sakura seemed to notice and put her hand on his cheek. "You mean you haven't?" Sakura said feeling guilty now. Sasuke turned his head not looking at her feeling embarrassed for his lack of experience.

"You should take that as a complement Sasuke-kun! It seemed like you were really experiences thats why I asked I swear!" The pinkette said trying to reason with the stubborn boy. Said boy turned back to look at her and smirked.

"What do you expect? I am an Uchiha."

Sakura playfully slapped his chest, "Arrogant bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he crashed his lips on hers again. She reluctantly kissed him back.

_**A couple nights later**_

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh. _

_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh. _

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down. _

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah. _

_Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, it's just a game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to __business__ let's skip foreplay._

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
_In my head._

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down._

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. 

Sasuke finished the song with as much passion as he could, this is the song he had been working on for two months now. It was all his feelings poured out into a song, like most songwriters, Sasuke writes about his emotions. It seemed to be a good song, since the crowed liked it a lot. He could tell by the enormous amount of screaming through his eardrums.

"Thank you all, have a good night." Sasuke said in his deep voice, seductive without trying. He had been saying the goodbye closes ever since he had been spending more time with Sakura. He didn't know what it was about her, but she made him... happy.

"Great show dudes!" Naruto said as the members walked back stage. They could still hear the shouts from the fans even through closed curtains.

"Hey dickless, you know if you hand is bigger than your face you have a small dick?" Sai said to the loudest member of Shinobi.

"Well, my hand has to be smaller than my face, cause I'm huge!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru sweat dropped at the blonde idiots cockiness.

So, like the dumbass he is, Naruto put his hand up to his face and when this was done Sai punched him in the face. Sai was on the ground laughing while Naruto was on the ground cradling his face.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Naruto shouted angrily chasing the drummer of the band.

Shikmaru yawned. "I'm going on the bus, I'm not waiting for their dumbasses." Neji nodded in agreement following the lazy Shikamaru.

When Sasuke was about to follow along, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was probably Kakashi, this would give him an excuse to punch him. So he turned around ready to punch whoever had done it until he seen a unique hair color.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said fist still in the air, worried as he seen Sakura cover her face with her hands. Sasuke noticed that she thought he was gonna hit her so he instantly put his fist down.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." Sakura said while closing the gap between their lips. Sasuke sighed but gave in anyways.

"See me about what?"

"Nothing really, just wanted you to know I missed you, great show by the way. That last song got to my heart. So beautiful."

"Thanks, wrote it myself."

"You did? Gosh, thats so cool, I wish I could write songs that good."

"Hn. Takes practice." Sasuke chuckled as she pouted at not being good at something. Sasuke made her feel better by wrapping his arms around her waist pressing his lips to hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

"HEY! What the fuck are you two doing!"

_**End Chapter**_

Oh, cliffie. Hehe, I'm sucha bitch x) Lol. Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed, review!

-HalieNichole23


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm planning on updating all my stories, for this story theres really no plot what so ever. I'm gonna try to create one as I go along. I had one planned but I dont think its going to work, well, sorry if this stories a little jumbled up. Enjoy!

_**Bad Teacher: Chapter 4**_

As soon as Sasuke and Sakura heard that shout they istantly froze. Their eyes opened wide but their lips still were connected. They both departed and looked toward the dressing room area of backstage.

"Yeah thats right! I said what the _fuck _are you doing!" Said a oh so familiar voice.

"Isn't that Naruto's voice?" Sakura asked laying her head on Sasuke's forearm.

"Yeah it's the idiot." Sasuke started. "The chef most likely got his ramen wrong. The dobe is obsessed with that shit."

"I asked for chicken flavored ramen! Not beef! Are you _trying_ to kill me! I'm in one of the most successful bands in Japan and this is how you treat the band members?! I am outraged!"

"Wow..." Sakura said in wonder of Naruto's pointless outburst. To this Sasuke just smirked.

"Yeah, its annoying at first, but when your use to it its whatever." Sasuke paused. "Come on babe, lets go somewhere more private." He said suggestively. Sakura smiled a seductive smile.

Sasuke took her outside the arena to a heavily treed area, but just not any trees. Sakura trees. The short pinkette stared at awe at the scene.

"When did you find this..." She asked.

"This isn't the first time we've played here at this joint. One day I got bored when we were done and wondered off since this gig is in town." He paused to walk over to Sakura and placed a hand on her hip. "Discovered this place and I'm glad I did." He stopped again and whispered in Sakura's ear. "It's a great make-out spot"

"You ass," Sakura said playfully. To this Sasuke smirked and closed the space between their lips. Lips were moving rhythmically on each other. Before they knew it Sakura was the one who licked her tongue along Sasuke's lips who willingly allowed her in. It didn't stop their, Sasuke backed Sakura up to a tree where she wrapped her legs around the teens waist and grinded up against his private area which made Sasuke groan into their heated kiss.

Sasuke pulled away, unevenly breathing as was Sakura.

"Damn, your a good kisser." Sasuke commented.

It was Sakura's turn to smirk. "Your not to bad yourself big boy."

After that statement Sasuke's lips were upon Sakura's again in another heated make-out session.

~xXx~

"Ok class! Turn in your homework from last night." Sakura said, back to her teacher mode. It was first period, she was super excited to be able to talk to her Sasuke. She had just recently started calling him Sasuke-kun after their very heated kiss a few weeks ago. She just couldn't believe it's been five months since her and Sasuke's first... sexual experience that blossomed into a beautiful yet secretative relationship which made it more sexy to the both of them. Sakura couldn't help but think her feelings for the young Uchiha were stronger than what she hoped for. She didn't know if what she feeling was love, or lust.

To her enjoyment the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Ok class have a good rest of your Monday!" Her class of over hormonal teens just grumbled out of the room. They weren't Monday people, nor was anyone in the school.

She hurried up and let down her up-do sexy school teacher bun to a flow of luscious long pink waves of hair. She unbutton her white blouse to reveal a nice amount of cleavage and she hiked up her black skirt and put back on her black high heels to complete her sexy look. She looked towards the clock to realize that there was one minute till the bell rang again. She tried to reach the sexiness peak by sitting on the corner of her desk with her legs crossed showing off a nice amount of her long creamy legs.

The bell rang thats when her door opened and the object of her affection opened the door and locked it behind him and looked up at her and dropped everything he was holding.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" Sakura purred.

Sasuke forgot how to speak. He felt heat in his groin that made him want to groan at the sight of this woman. She drove him absolutely insane with lust. "Holy fuck Sakura..." Sasuke began. Sakura thought this was the appropriate time to _seductively _get up off her desk and _seductively _walked over to him.

Sakura giggled cutely. "Am I turning you on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, even though she knew it was rather obvious from the rather big lump in his pants.

"Why do you tempt me so..." Sasuke trailed on backing her up on her desk till she was lying down with him on top of her.

"What do you want to do to me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked starting to unbutton his school uniform top.

"Everything and anything baby." Sasuke said beginning to kiss her neck. That is until Sakura pushed him off. Sasuke stared at her in shock.

"Naughty naughty Sasuke-kun! You know as well as I do we can't do what we both want to do to each other here." Sakura said running her perfectly manicured finger along his toned chest.

"This weekend my sweet. You, me, my apartment and bed." She seductively said. "I'll show you how fun I really can be." Sasuke's zipper was about to break at this point.

"Then you got to stop talking like that babe, its turning me on like no other."

"Like what?" Sakura said cutely.

"You know you little temptress."

"Oh, well, in the mean time..." Sakura trailed on motioning Sasuke to come lay on her desk. "We can do what we have been doing for awhile now."

Smirk. "With pleasure."

~xXx~

"Yo teme!" Sasuke heard his knuckle headed best friend shout even though he was right next to him.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied.

"We decided to go away for the weekend with the girls, how does that sound?"

Weekend? This weekend? Oh, no, no, no. He was suppose to become a man this weekend. Not hangout with... _them._

"Busy." Was Sasukes short rude reply. Ino's mouth dropped.

"What the hell is more important than us?" Ino said pretending to be offended.

"Well.." Began Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji if you finish what you were gonna say, you might as well say bye to children in the future." Ten Ten threatened.

Neji closed his mouth. Could you blame him? Ten Ten had a plastic knife, and wasn't afraid to use it.

"What are your plans this weekend Teme? Your parents are in America this month and Itachi is... well who knows where!" Naruto said trying to reason.

Sasuke sighed. "Is it so terribly bad I want a weekend to myself? Hell I'm with you guys all the time. Excuse me for wanting a day to myself."

Naruto frowned, looking to everyone at their table. "Well Teme..." The blonde paused. "We thought you might say that."

Sasuke looked confused. "What?"

"So we planned the weekend away at your house!" Ino interrupted.

Sasuke felt his skin pale even more. "W-What? Why!"

"Because Naruto-kun told us you were a loner with no life except for him so hes basically your life line since Naruto-kun is so amazing..." Hinata said without stuttering. Everyone looked to the raven haired girl and raised an eyebrow. Her face turned as red as the tomato Sasuke was currently eating.

"I-I mean c-cause everyone n-needs f-friends." She stuttered trying to regain her image. Everyone still was looking at her, with dumbfounded faces.

"Right..." Said the Uchiha awkwardly. Everyones gaze shifted from the heiress to the young Uchiha. "Like I said, I have plans."

"Doing what?" This time it was Sai who asked. "Finishing your closet shrine to dickless over there?"

Naruto and Sasuke both choked on their food while everyone else laughed.

"Dickless?!"

"Closet shrine?!"

"I am not dickless! I'll show you right now!" Naruto exclaimed reaching for the button of his school uniform slacks.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Everyone looked over again to Hinata, while everyone else had said no, she had said yes. All the young girl did was remain claim with a cute blush on her cheeks.

"Ok then..." Neji mummbled.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

The rest of lunch passed by uneventfully for the teens and they all returned to their next classes. Soon enough it was the last hour of the day. Which means the teens had health with Sasuke's favorite person, Sakura.

The group of teens walked into class to see Sakura erasing the white board of her room. Since second hour, during her and Sasuke's alone time, she had cleaned up a lot. Her hair was back into her school teacher bun, glasses back on, blouse was buttoned back up, skirt length was to just above her knees and her high heels were off. Sasuke still thought she looked beautiful just in simple stuff as that.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Sakura turned around to greet her students. "Morning lovelies!" She chirped excitedly. "Today we are going to review for tomorrows test playing Jeopardy!"

"What about-" Some random person in the class started.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Naruto growled to him knowing he was going to ask about last nights homework.Which he didn't do.

Sakura giggled. "Please don't be rude Naruto-san, I know you didn't do last nights homework."

Naruto blushed, giving it away. "Sorry Haruno-sensei."

"Don't worry about it! No harm done." She said gleefully turning back to the whit board. "Shall we begin?" She didn't hear any remarks about how stupid it was so she went ahead and took out the supplies needed to play the game.

"So, I take it everyone knows how to play this game. I separate you guys into two teams and you guys come up with a team name. I proceed to ask you a question. If you happen to get that question right you get points. The winning team gets a prize!" She chirped happily. "Now lets see about teams.

The pinkette seductress looked around the room, thinking of ways she might be able to split up her class of 24. _**"Hmm... 12 to a team."**_

"Ok class! Its going to be the battle of the sexes!" She said with a sparkle in her eye. Everyone looked at each other silently agreeing it was a good idea. With that, everyone moved to a area where one side of the room had girls and the other side of the room had boys.

"Here are your buzzers!" Sakura walked over to the girls size and gave Ino the buzzer. She then proceeded to hand Kiba the buzzer for the boys.

Kiba took a look at his teacher and noticed something.

"Hey Haruno-sensei. Is that... a hicky on your neck?" He questioned.

Sakuras small hand flung up to her neck area. "N-No! O-Of course not!" She stammered nervously. She thought quickly of an excuse. "A-A bug bit me. Y-Yeah!"

"No, bug bites are usually red bumps Haruno-sensei. Oh you got a hicky!" Naruto said teasingly. Sakura by this point was embarrassed to the point of tears. She looked over to the person who did this. He had a light tinge of pink on his cheeks but looked away. Sakura sighed, she couldn't let this get to her. So she did what anyone else would do, she let down her long bubblegum pink hair to reveal waves of pink. It intensified the green in her eyes to make her look even prettier, if that was even possible.

"Moving on." Sakura said irritated with Naruto and Kiba for their comments. "Lets get to our game shall we?" She said not as cheerfully as she usually was.

~xXx~

"Man! Haruno-sensei is so hot with her hair down." Commented Kiba who was walking with Naruto and Sasuke to their lockers.

"Dude, shes hot in general!" Naruto commented, thinking perverted thoughts of his female teacher.

Sasuke could only growl at their comments and chose the option of what any sane Uchiha would do, he walked away. To an obvious place...

He was almost to Sakuras room he just kept imagining the scene that took place in the class earlier.

Sasuke knocked on her door and heard her sweet voice that asked him to come in.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted running up and hugging him. He immediately returned the hug and pecked the crown of her head.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked gently.

"Besides being completely embarrassed in front of my class, I'm perfectly fine." She smiled meekly. Sasuke knew she really wasn't ok. He let it go anyway, fearing that he would make her mad by pushing the subject even farther.

"Well Sasuke-kun you should go home, and see your family. Just enjoy the rest of your Monday."

"I can't enjoy it with my family."

"Why not?" Sakura asked looking up and him. His usually determined face turned gloomy. She suddenly regretted asking. He looked down at her face and his eyes widened.

"Oh no don't worry, I'm not offended in the least. My dad owns a large range of businesses around the world, so him and my mom are in America this week. I have a brother, but hes in a band of his own. Who knows where he is."

"Aww, Sasuke-kun, don't feel blue..." Sakura said trying to make him feel better. Suddenly an idea hit her. She began to rub his cheek with her soft hands. "So, your alone all week?"

"Thats right, why?"

"Why don't we turn our weekend fun, into a weekly fun? We don't have to wait till this weekend to get wild, we can do it.." Sasuke liked where she was going with this. "Tonight."

"So you mean, I can stay at your house all week, and we can go at it like wild animals?"

"All night into the morning babe." The pinkette said kissing the corner of his lips.

"You drive me crazy."

"I'm glad." Sakura said with a seductive smile before her desk became a make-out center. Again.

_**End Chapter**_

Ah, another chapter finished. Next chapter will be the notorious lemon. Hopefully I get more reviews for my stories. I'm proud of the reviews I'm getting right now for my first time writing but I would like a little more lol. Well, more reviews quicker update!

HalieNichole23


	5. Chapter 5

The moment you all have been waiting for... the lemon! **Yes, there is a LEMON in this chapter. **So if you guys do not like lemons, or are surprisingly not reading this story just for the SasuSaku moments, I will let you know when the lemon begins and ends, so without further ado, lets-a-go!

_**Bad Teacher: Chapter 5**_

After another heated make-out session on Sakura's desk, they decided to leave school so their week of "fun" could begin.

Sasuke was making his way towards the door when Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" The pinkette shouted.

"Hn?" He turned around confused at what she wanted.

"You don't know where I live."

Oh yeah, that'd be really bad. Sasuke no get directions, Sasuke no get laid. So he trudged back over to his soon to be lovers desk and watched as she grabbed a notepad and pen from the top of her desk and began to scribble on it.

Once she was done, she ripped out said sheet of paper containing valuable information and handed it over to the horny teen.

"54321 Blossom road?" Sasuke said confused.

"Yep, see you there!" Sakura chirped, kissed his cheek, and ran out the door.

Sasuke sighed. _**"She sure is a ball of energy." **_Sasuke thought about this and smirked. _**"Makes it all the more fun to fuck her then." **_With this thought in mind he proceeded to walk out the door as well.

~xXx~

Sasuke walked inside his house and into his bedroom to pack his clothes for his week with his teacher. Sasuke smirked at this thought that in a few hours he wouldn't be a virgin anymore, ah life was so sweet-

"Oh foolish little brother!" A playful voice sang.

Scratch that life was sweet thought.

"_**FUCK!" **_Sasuke cursed loudly in his mind. Out of _all _of the days he could've came home he chose _today. _His brother really was truly an evil genius, not to mention a cockblock.

"Where art thou little-"

"In my room!" Sasuke shouted interrupting his brother to save his ears from Itachi resiting Shakespeare.

Sasuke looked to his door when he heard footsteps sound throughout the hollow house. A few seconds later his older brother appeared in front of the doorway of his room.

"Ah there you are." Itachi chirped. "Where are mother and father?"

"Buisness trip, wont be back till next week." Sasuke bluntly stated, trying to keep a short conversation with his older brother.

"Ok, looks like I'm in charge for the week I take it!" Itachi excitedly said jumping up and down, his black ponytail going with the rhythm of his jumping as well.

"No, actually your not, I'm going to Naruto's for the week." Sasuke stated as a matter of factly.

The older Uchiha pouted at his words. "Oh phooey."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his choice of childish words, but shook his head and went over to his dresser to pack up a weeks worth of clothes.

"Do you _really_ have to go? We can have a bros week! Just you and me. Here. Alone. Hanging out."

"_**Sorry Itachi, I'd rather fuck the hottest girl in history then stay here with your dumbass." **_

Seeing as he wasn't going to change his mind, Itachi sighed. "Well, I'll go hangout with my bandmates, see you!" Itachi sprinted away as this statement was said.

"He is so bipolar I swear." Sasuke muttered finishing packing up his clothes.

~xXx~

Sakura on the other hand was trying to make this night an unforgettable one. So, she went to the store, bought some sweet scented candles, and some roses. On her way home also purchased some wine to help calm both her and Sasuke's nerves before the big event. She knew he was underage, but if he was also enough to fuck, he was old enough to drink.

Sakura opened the door to her apartment and set all the bags from shopping down. She looked at the time. _**"Hmm, four o' clock. I might as well get ready." **_Sakura thought this and ran into her room and put on something dashing, knowing it would give her little Sasuke-kun a boner at first sight.

~xXx~

It was now five o' clock when Sasuke finally figured out he was actually going the right way to Sakura's house. He had been all around Konoha tonight, places he wished he didn't know existed in this town. Like the local gay bar, he just rolled his eyes at the sight until he saw his brother and his band in it. He just stood there and stared through the glass window in the front of the building giving him a clear view of his kin.

"Hey baby." Sasuke heard a creppy, trying to be seductive but not working voice speak to him. He slowly twisted his head and the sight in front of him made him tinkle his pants a bit.

"Holy shit... I thought you were dead!" Sasuke shouted with a flabbergasted expression on his face.

The mystery man looked at him funnily. "What the fu-"

"MICHAEL JACKSON I LOVE YOUR WORK!" The young Uchiha said breaking his cool attitude. The supposed "Michael Jackson" looked at him dumbly.

"I'M TELLING ALL YOU DUMBASSES FOR THE LAST TIME. I. AM. NOT. MICHAEL. JACKSON!" He exclaimed very angrily towards the Uchiha. His response was a shrug of the shoulders and walked away from the man.

"Why doesn't anyone understand Kabuto..." The impersonator grimaced to the person next to him.

"Don't be gloom Orochimaru, you have me." Kabuto said comfortably.

Orochimaru smiled and they continued inside the bar.

~xXx~

"Finally!" Shouted Sasuke as he arrived at the object of his affections house. He casually knocked on the door and waited for Sakura to open it. As he was there waiting, he checked how his breath smelt, and messed up his hair up a bit. He practiced his greeting to the girl.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke shook his head. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sup Sak?" Once again he shook his head and was interrupted when the sound of the door opening caught his attention.

"Sasuke-kun? Whose out here with you?" Sakura looked around outside confused. She had heard Sasuke's muffled voice from behind the door, she couldn't depict what he was saying but knew he was talking.

"No one." Sasuke stated calmly dropping the subject. "May I come in?"

Sakura smiled at his gentlemen like choice of words. "Of course." She replied stepping out of the way so he could come in as well. Sasuke stepped inside and took a look around, the sight made blood rush to his southern area. On her mahogany coffee table was a bottle of wine with two empty wine glasses with rose petals scattered about the floor surrounding her red leather couch.

"Oh Sasuke-kun." Sasuke heard Sakura say in a sing-song voice. He turned around and his face paled at the sight.

Sakura was clad in a sleeveless, black dress that only went down a little above the middle of her thigh. Her hair was flowing with pink curls and her face consisted of only mascara to make her jade eyes pop out to the fullest.

"Sakura..." Sasuke breathed out so utterly taken aback by her appearance he couldn't speak.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She purred, knowing what he was about to say.

"You look beautiful."

"Aww, your too sweet for your own good." Sakura said walking up to Sasuke, claiming his lips as hers.

_**LEMON START!**_

The kiss they shared was only suppose to be a sweet and short kiss, but the two couldn't resist in not deepening it.

Sasuke slyly backed Sakura up to the area where her couch was and laid her down on it while he remained on top.

Sasuke removed his lips from hers and trailed down her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. He was completely being controlled by lust, and Sakura's soft moans weren't helping any.

Sasuke reached her collar bone and sucked the skin there leaving a red mark that would soon form into a hickey. He reached for the end of her dress and raised it up passed her hips, then over her breasts, then finally over her head, leaving her in a strapless black bra with a matching black thong.

"Hn, I like you better with less clothes on." He stated smirking. She smiled back. He then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and let her breasts flow free from the restraints.

"Damn.." Sakura heard him mutter, this made her smirk. Her smirking went into a pleasured gasp as Sasuke took one of her hardened peaks into his mouth and massaged her other mound with his other hand. After feeling he had given this mound the attention it needed, he switched to her other breasts nipping and sucking on the skin.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura moaned out in a sweet voice which made Sasuke smirk. He then completely removed himself from her chest which made her look up at him to only see he was now removing his shirt. Sakura took her finger and traced the lines of his toned chest. She took took the opprotunity to push him on his back, it was her turn now.

She crawled on top of him and ravished his mouth with her own, only too reach down to his privates and rub her petite hand over his rather large outing in his pants. Rubbing it lightly, gradually getting harder and faster. Sasuke gritted his teeth and tried to suppress a moan, which was getting more difficult as Sakura was sucking on his neck.

He felt her shift her position to in front of his groin area and unbutton his jeans and zip down his zipper. He assisted her in removing his jeans leaving him now in only his boxers. Sakura began to rub his length up and down before gently sucking and licking the tip. Sasuke chose now to released his groan, which was music to Sakura's ears.

She then proceeded to take the whole length in her mouth, getting faster and faster, moaning at the pleasure as he came inside her mouth. She then released him and cum had gotten on her face.

Sasuke felt blood rush down to his area again as he seen her face with the semen on it. It rushed down even more as she caught him staring and gave him a knowing look. She proceeded to scoop up the white globs on her face with her fingers and sexually put them in her mouth until it was all gone.

Sasuke lost all control at this point in time and pounced on his lover. And then moved his hands down to her hips, under the thong straps, and pulled down the material.

"You ready?" Sasuke muttered on her lips. He heard her moan in response. He positioned himself over her core and poked her entrance. She tensed up, and wrapped her slender arms around Sasukes neck, and he responded by placing his hands on her hips and went a little bit deeper in.

She dug her fingernails into his back as he went out and back in, gently at first but then picking up his pace. She was moaning uncontrollably. Thank Kami she didn't live by anyone, because they would be hearing her.

"Sakura..." Sasuke rasped out when she moaned out his name. "I'm gonna-"

"I know.." She breathed. "M-Me too."

Sakura climaxed and screamed out his name, followed by Sasuke who screamed out her name.

_**End Lemon**_

Sasuke collasped on Sakura, both breathing and sweating, not to mention naked.

When he found his strength he propped himself up on his elbows and looked into his newly made lovers eyes. "How was it?"

"That was probably the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." She said happily. Sasuke smirked and replied.

"Same here." He thought about what they experienced and his face suddenly turned pale and his eyes widened. "Oh shit..." Sakura, suddenly alarmed at what he said looked at his face. "W-We didn't use a condom."

Sakura had a strained look on her face for a moment before hysterically laughing. Sasuke looked her her dumbfounded.

"I could have just gotten you pregnant, and your laughing about it?!" He shouted. Sakura's laughing died down and now looked calm.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," She started. "I'm on the pill silly goose!" Sasuke felt his heart stop.

"You could've told me that before we started." Sakura put a innocent look on her face."

"I sorry Sasuke-kun." She said, cutely mispronouncing the word sorry.

"Real cute babe." Sasuke stated rolling his eyes and dipping down and kissing her lips. He pulled up and looked at the clock on her wall. "Damn, we did it for along time."

Sakura then looked to the clock and was slightly surprised at the time as well. "Nine already? We haven't even had dinner yet! No wonder why I'm hungry."

He smirked, "You just ate a whole lot of me." He suddenly felt dumb for saying this, especially when Sakura began laughing out of control. She wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"You sure are funny Sasuke-kun." She then looked at him slyly. "Why don't you say we skip dinner and go straight to desert?" She said pushing him and getting up, seeing him eye her naked, model-like body made her smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said getting up as well and chased her to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

~xXx~

The next day at school wasn't as awkward as Sasuke suspected it to be. He went to first hour, spent second hour making out with Sakura, and went to the rest the rest of his hours. Now, he was currently sitting in his last hour, which was the hour he had Sakura as a teacher.

"So class, for todays subject, I need you all to be rather mature." Sakura stated her face serious.

"What are we learning Haruno-sensei?" Naruto blurted out like he usually does in this class.

"I thought you'd never ask Naruto-san."Sakura said happily. "Today were learning about the reproductive systems!"

Fuck Sasuke's life.

_**End Chapter**_

Ok, so with the lemon, it was so awkward to write, but I did it! I feel so proud of myself for this chapter, its my favorite chapter in this story so far. Next chapter Sasuke's going to learn about the reproductive systems... oh boy! Please stay tuned! I got so many reviews last chapter, thank you all dearly! Keep reviewing please!

HalieNichole23


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT REUPLOADING THE LAST CHAPTER ABOUT 9999 TIMES. BUT FANFICTION TOLD ME THAT IT DIDN'T UPLOAD RIGHT SO I JUST DELETED IT AND REUPLOADED IT. TO MAKE UP FOR IT I PUT A LEMON IN THE CHAPTER.**

So, heres the next chapter of Bad Teacher. (; Promise not to upload it 9999 times.

**WARNING! YOU MIGHT LEARN SOMETHING EDUCATIONAL IN THIS CHAPTER. AND THERES A LEMON.**

_**Bad Teacher: Chapter 6**_

"You can't be serious..." Sasuke mumbled to himself, hoping no one heard him.

"Oh, but I am Sasuke-san!" Sakura chirped in a happy voice, Sasuke cursed under his breath since someone had heard what he said.

"Lets see..." The pink haired teacher put a manicured figure to her lip for concentration purposes. She was thinking of a way to learn about the reproduction systems, and make it fun. Not to mention, embarrass the hell out of her precious Sasuke-kun. An idea formed in her head. "Ah-ha!"

The class looked to their female teacher at her sudden burst of excitement. She clasped her hands behind her back and scanned the room before closing her eyes and sighing contently.

"Ok class, as you all know today we are learning about the reproductive organs of both male and female," She paused, hearing snickers from the class. "You will need to be mature, if I hear anyone clowning around, you shall be kicked out and fail health and will not graduate high school." This shut the class up, which made Sakura smile.

"I prepared a slideshow to show you all, followed by a video. After both of those are complete I shall orally-" More laughing was heard. "ask you questions." The pinkette said through gritted teeth, already tired of her class for the day.

The class broke into chatter while Sakura went to fetch the projector from another room.

Sasuke sunk into his chair, this didn't go unnoticed by his friends who sat around him. "Whats wrong him?" Ino asked curiously.

"Teme? Oh, he hates health." The other blonde began. "He failed it at all the other schools we went too."

"What the fuck? Health is the easiest subject there is!" Ten Ten said surprised about how the stereotyped Uchiha has an imperfection.

"Its not the work..." The Uchiha said angrily. "Its the..." He trailed off hoping someone would finish his sentence. Luck was not on his side today.

"Its the what Uchiha?" Neji smirked victoriously, knowing very well what he was trying to say. Said person glared at him.

"Sex.. part. Its the sex part." Sasuke mumbled out. Hoping they had heard him since he spoke rather quietly.

"What was that Sasuke? Couldn't quite hear you." Shikamaru said playing along with the others, cupping his hand around his ear as if to intensify his hearing.

"I HATE SEX!" Sasuke shouted loud enough for the whole room to hear, too bad at this moment Sakura decided to walk in and heard his outburst. Sasuke looked around the room to see the whole class, and Sakura staring at him, with sad eyes I may add. Sasuke noticed this and was about to say something sweet and romantic to her, but that would totally be out of character for him. So like any other Uchiha would, he face planted his desk.

"All...righty then." Sakura said capturing the attention of the class back. "Lets start! Sasuke-san, head up!"

Sasuke lifted his head up due to Sakura's order, she looked at him devilishly, with lust. He was getting lucky tonight.

Sakura plugged the cord into her computer and up popped a slide that said: The reproduction organs.

"Ok class, once again be mature or you fail." The emerald eyed beauty repeated once more since she knew high school kids never listened. Sakura grabbed a clicker remote, enabling her to switch from slide to slide and walk around.

"This slide show is very short to make time for the video we will watch, it is only four slides, not including this one." Sakura explained, pressing the clicker on her remote. It showed the words Male Reproduction Organ with a picture of a male private part on there. The pinkette looked to her class to see wide eyes and hands over mouths trying to control laughing. She clicked the remote once more and showed facts of the specific organ.

"So class, I have just showed you a picture of a male reproductive organ. It holds either the X or Y chromosome to determine a babies gender. Of course, you all should know that XX is a girl while XY is a boy." Sakura stopped explaining to show the next picture.

It was the same as the first slide, but instead of Male Reproduction Organ, it said Female Reproductive Organ. It also showed a female private part instead of a male. She clicked the clicker to a female facts page.

"This is a female reproductive organ, it only holds the X chromosome, it is internal unlike the males which is external." With that Sakura turned off the projector and walked over to her computer to click on the video they were suppose to watch.

"Lets see..." Sakura said to herself searching for the video making sure to leave the picture of the female reproductive organ up there, which was making one Uchiha very uncomfortable and horny.

What felt like forever, the rosette finally found the video. "Ah-ha! Here it is." She shouted with a successful tone. Double clicking the icon, the movie popped up and started playing.

"_Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die. Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up... just don't do it. Promise? Okay, everyone take some rubbers."_

"What a dumbass!" Shouted Naruto after the short movie clip was played.

"Naruto-san! Language!" Scolded Sakura with a face of sternness. Naruto fell to back into his seat. "Sorry Sakura-sensei."

"Its alright." She stated. "Why do you think his decision was not smart? Is it not okay to have sex protected?"

"I mean yeah it is," Ten Ten said jumping into the conversation. "According to him were going to have sex, get pregnant, and die! Yet hes passing out protection?"

Sakura laughed at the bun haired girls statement. "Ten Ten-san, you really think if you have sex your going to get pregnant and die?"

The tomboy face turned into a cherry like color, "Well..."

"Well, look at it this way. I've had sex before, and I'm not dead or pregnant." The teacher said with a smile on her face but instantly regretted it when a large amount of questions were thrown her way.

"Who with?"

"Were they cute?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Was it with your husband?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Sakura-sensei!"

"Whoa whoa there guys, I'm not getting into my personal life." Sakura said, silencing the crowd, she looked over towards Sasuke with his trademark smirk and lust filled eyes. She started at him back with as much lust as he had.

"Anyways," She began. "Its better to have protected sex than unprotected am I right?"

"Not according to that gym teacher!" Kiba shouted. Sakura sighed. Why were high school kids so

immature?

"Ok guys, I'll put on another video for you guys to show sex is a good thing-"

"How is sex a good thing!" Ino blurted out. "It makes you pregnant then you get really fat! Then you have a baby to take care of!"

"Well look at it this way Ino. Sex is a great stress reliever, and you don't get pregnant every time you have it."

"Yeah. Thats why condoms were invented!" Naruto said without thinking as he always does.

Sakura sweat dropped. _"So dense..." _

"Condoms are only 97% effective dobe." Jumped in Sasuke.

"97 is a big number!" Naruto said rubbing his head looking up in the air.

"For you maybe." Retorted the Uchiha smirking as he saw from the corner of eye his secret lover looking at him.

Sakura was really hot by this point, nothing turned her on more than a guy with brains. She couldn't wait, she needed Sasuke now.

"Ok, everyone before a fight breaks out." Sakura said clapping her hands to stop the bickering class. "I'm going to put on a movie for the rest of the hour, also Sasuke-san," Sasuke looked to her as did the rest of the class, "The principle informed me that she would like to see you sometime during this hour so during this movie we'll go down there."

"Why are you going?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes at his odd haired colored teacher.

"Thats none of your buisness." She replied professionally walking to her computer to out on another video about sexual intercourse. Once she had done that she looked to Sasuke and motioned her finger signaling him to come to her, he eagerly cooperated.

"_Hey baby, you wanna do the horizontal polka?"_

"_Who the hell are you, Steve Urkle?"_

This is what the two lovers heard proceeding out the door.

"So, what does the principle need to see me for?" Sasuke said, even though he was about fifty percent sure the principle didn't really want to see him.

Sakura looked up to him and smiled her seductive smile. "She doesn't." With that she opened the nearest door she could find and pulled Sasuke in. This room happened to be the janitors closet, but hell they didn't care, they were two busy ravishing each others mouths with their own.

Sasuke then tore his mouth from hers only to kiss down her slender neck giving her multiple love bites. Sakura was moaning some what loudly, but not loud enough for someone on the other side to hear. She then proceeded to wrap her legs around her lovers hips while he continued to give hickies on her neck.

"I wanted you so bad." Sakura breathed out, out of breath from her constant moans.

Sasuke smirked. "I know."

"We can't make it that long, since school is almost over and I don't know when the janitor is going to come back." Began Sakura. "So just stick it inside."

"Yes Sakura-_sensei._" Sasuke playfully retorted and while supporting her bottom with one hand stuck the other one inside her black skirt and teased her entranced with his fingers for a bit.

"Sasuke! You prick." Sakura moaned out. He could only smirk. She likes it and he knows it. He continued the stroking of her core until a moistened substance was felt on his fingers.

"Cummed so easily Sakura?" Sasuke said tsking. "I'm going to go nice and slow then." Sakura gulped at this, she knew she would like this activity but didn't know if she could keep her moaning under control.

Sasuke put Sakura down for a moment to remove one leg of her panties so they were just on her by one leg. She took this opprotunity to unbutton his jeans, unzip his zipper, and pull down his boxers to reveal his man hood. He swiftly picked her back up while she wound her legs around his waist like their previous postion.

"Wait wait wait." Sasuke said looking at her chest. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing what he wanted. So she took off her shirt and unclasped her bra exposing her chest.

"Happy?"

"Very." He replied to her rhetorical question quickly shoving himself into her and she couldn't help but moan at the sudden movement. He kept his pace swift, yet slow as he promised. Sakura was already starting to feel the coil in her stomach burning.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said throwing back her head, pacing her thrusts with his.

"Thats right Sakura, say my name." Sasuke said groaning at the tightness around his length.

"Sasuke!" Salura shouted reaching her climax.

Sasuke chuckled at this, "Came already? Babe I'm not even halfway there."

Sakura looked at his perfect face and kissed him hard, trying to control her moans. He was trying to go as slow as he could, but his lust was starting to take over and he was starting to lose himself. He suddenly dropped Sakura and turned her around and started thrusting into her again. Her hands were on the wall while one of his was placed on her hip and his other was placed on the wall close to her hands.

"Cumming so soon Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said sarcasticly.

"Not my fault your so damn tight." The young Uchiha said groaning out as the burning sensation in his stomach kept growing until he released it all into his health teacher.

"Kami, I don't know how this is the second time we've had sex and your already a sex god." Sakura said complementing the Uchiha. He only smirked, buttoning up his pants. "I am a Uchiha after all."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." She said playfully, Sasuke glared and gave her what was suppose to be a chaste kiss on the lips but turned deeeper.

"Hey! Is everything ok in there? We heard screaming." This voice stopped them in their tracks. They were sweating. Sakura's panties were still around her ankles. Faces flushed. Sakura with red marks and hickies. You can say the both were freaking out by this point in time.

"Were coming in!" The voice said again and twisted the door handle. What they saw made their eyes grow wide.

"Oh shit..."

_**End Chapter **_

I haven't updated in so long and when I do I leave it at a cliffee (; Why am I so mean? Bahaha. Well, I'm really busy lately and my internet is shit right now. I'll try and update reguarlly but no promises. I'm truly trying with updates and such but time gets away from me sometimes and I have school and volleyball and homework like 24/7. So please forgive me and enjoy this chapter! Now, I must go dance ~

-HalieNichole23


End file.
